Little Sister
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Now a full story! Sam has a little sister,Ashley,a husband,Danny,and a newborn,Nicole. Life should be good right? Wrong! Sam's parents are worse with Ashley than with Sam and Ida has long passed. Can Ashley handle her parents,friends,and ghosts?
1. Meeting Ashley

**A/N Okay, so I'm really bored and I'm having writer's block for some of my stories. So I just got this idea if the plots bad please no flames please. I don't own Danny Phantom and this will just be a one-shot.**

"Hey Sam," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey Danny," she said.

"So are you coming to Nasty Burger with us?" I asked.

"Uh, no sorry," Sam said, "I have to go home."

"Why?" I asked disappointed, "You haven't gone to the Nasty Burger in two months."

"I know," Sam said, "And I'm sorry, but I really need to get home. I'm sorry Danny."

Sam walked out of the school. My mind started to turn. Something was up with her and I was going find out. I went into the bathroom and transformed into my ghost form. I turned invisible and followed Sam. I saw Sam sigh, "Every time," she said, "Every time they go on a stupid 'trip'."

I blinked. Is she mad at her parents? It was then I realized that ever since her grandma died every time her parents were gone she always went straight home. Sam entered her house and I phased in invisibly, "Ashley!" Sam yelled, "Ash where are you?"

_'Ashley?' _I thought.

Suddenly, a five year old girl with long red hair with black highlights that came to the middle back and violet eyes came downstairs wearing a light pink and dark pink dress, "Sissy!" the girl yelled.

I nearly turned visible in shock, _'Sissy?'_ I thought shocked.

Sam looked at her, "Is that all mom left you?" she asked, "Come on, I have some of your clothes stashed away in my room."

I phased into Sam's room just as she and the girl, who I assumed was Ashley, entered the room. Ashley went to Sam's bed and Sam set her book bag down and looked in her closet, "Let's see..." Sam said, "Here we go!"

Sam pulled out a little yellow dress with black lining the bottom, "Yea!" Ashley yelled and grabbed the dress.

Sam smiled, "Go change in the bathroom kay?" she said.

Ashley ran out the door then a slam was heard. Sam shook her head and sighed, "You would've thought having another kid would make mom and dad go on less trips, or wherever they go."

I felt bad for Sam, "Sissy!" Ashley said running in, "Can you make my hair look pretty?"

Sam smiled and sat on her bed, "Sure, come here Ash," Sam said.

I was shocked, _'Sam...making someone look pretty...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!'_

Sam braided Ashley's long hair and held it with two yellow hair bows, "Yellow flowers?" Sam asked.

Ashley nodded her head at 50mph, "What do you say?" Sam asked holding the yellow flowers.

"Please Sissy," Ashley said.

Sam laughed and started placing the flowers in Ashley's red hair. Suddenly, Ashley shivered, "It's cold Sissy," she said.

I froze, _'Uh-oh,'_ I thought.

Sam stopped then glared, "Danny," Sam said, "Are you in here."

I laughed nervously and turned visible, "Uh hey Sam," I said nervously.

"It's the ghost from the T.V," Ashley said.

Sam glared at me, "You followed me?" she asked.

"Uh...maybe," I said, "I was worried."

Sam sighed, "I guess I brought it on myself," she said, "Ashley, this is Danny, Danny this is my little sister Ashley."

I landed, "Hello Ashley," I said.

"Do mommy and daddy know that your friends with Danny Phantom?" Ashley asked.

I shook my head, "No they don't," I said, "But are you able to keep two secrets?"

Ashley nodded, "I can keep secrets," Ashley said, "I keep Sissy's all the time."

I looked at Sam who nodded. I let the blue ring appear around my waist and Ashley backed up slightly. I laughed when I was fully human, "Your the boy in Sissy's scrapbook," Ashley laughed.

I laughed, "Yes," I said, "I'm Danny Fenton, your Sissy's best friend."

Ashley laughed, "You were right Sissy, he is special," she said.

Sam blushed for some reason and I laughed and sat beside Sam and Ashley, "How about you tell me what you like?" I said.

Sam laughed, "She'll be talking for hours," she said, "How about I start dinner?"

"Sam, how about you come over to my house and my mom can cook for you guys," I said.

Sam looked at me, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sam I haven't seen you in over two months," I said.

Sam looked down, "Okay," she said and grabbed Ashley's hand, "Thanks Danny."

Sam held Ashley's hand as we walked towards my house. Ashley was skipping happily and I laughed, "She's like you when you were five," I said to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes, "You're funny," she said.

I laughed and opened the door, "Hi sweety!" mom yelled, "Sam? Who this?"

"This is my little sister, Ashley," Sam said, "Ash, this is Danny's mom, Maddie, his dad, Jack, and his older sister, Jazz."

"You have a little sister?" Jazz asked.

Sam nodded, "I've been taking care of her when my parents go away on trips," she explained.

"Oh," mom said, "You poor dears."

"I invited them over for dinner to give Sam a break," I said.

"Good idea Danny," mom said, "I making a post roast and I can make a salad for you Sam."

Ashley squealed as dad spun her around. Sam smiled and I laughed. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," I whispered, "Uh, bathroom," I said and ran upstairs saying the first thing that I could think of.

I entered the bathroom and I heard a crash from downstairs and five screams, "Oh no," I said, "Going Ghost!"

I transformed, "Ashley!" Sam yelled.

I gasped and flew downstairs, "Phantom!" mom and dad yelled not knowing which ghost was worse, me or...Ember!

"Ember!" I said.

"Hey Dipstick," Ember said, "Who's this?" Ember held Ashley by her wrist and she screamed.

"Put my sister down!" Sam yelled.

"Oh!" Ember said, "I didn't know you had a sister? This will make it all the more fun."

"Put her down Ember!" I yelled, but didn't charge up any of my powers for fear of hitting Ashley.

Ember chuckled, "Make me," Ember said, "Unless you want to risk hitting the girl?"

I growled, "Ember," I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," mom said, "But Phantom do something!"

I was shocked. Mom, _mom_, was asking Danny Phantom for help, "Yeah, Dipstick," Ember said, "Go ahead and hit your little girlfriend's sister."

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" Sam and I yelled in unison.

Ember laughed, "You're still in denial? How bad can you get?"

I growled then got an idea, but I would have to move fast, very fast, "What's the matter Dipstick? Did I hit a nerve?" Ember asked.

I took a deep breath and shot an ecto blast at Ember knocking her into the wall and causing Ashley to fall, "Ah!" Ashley screamed.

I quickly made a little slide of ice that Ashley slid on. Her screams became laughter. Once Ashley was on the ground Sam ran up to her and held her, "Oh thank goodness," Sam said.

I sighed with relief before getting hit with Ember's guitar, "Ah!" I yelled.

I felt myself hit something, but my head hurt so bad I couldn't tell what, "Danny!" I heard Jazz, Sam, and Ashley yell.

After I felt floor I felt nothing and saw nothing but darkness.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I gasped when Danny fell to the floor unconscious, "Danny!" Jazz and I yelled and ran to him.

Suddenly, the blue ring appeared, "Uh-oh," Ashley said.

Danny turned human, but didn't wake up, "Danny?" Maddie and Jack yelled in shock and ran over to us.

I shook Danny, "Danny?" I said tears falling, "Danny please wake up."

Ember laughed, "Lights out Dipstick," she said and went to play a cord on her guitar.

Ashley held onto me and whimpered. I held onto Ashley as Ember played her guitar. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did, "Not, on you afterlife Ember," I heard Danny say.

I turned and saw Danny barely conscious, but putting an ecto shield around us, "Danny!" I yelled.

Danny slowly got up and Jazz had to hold her mom from making him rest. I even had to stop myself from doing that. The shield dropped when Danny was fully on his feet, "Well, that's a shock," Ember said, "You should've been out for over an hour at least."

Danny winced in pain, "You and the rest of the ghosts don't get it," Danny said, "Full ghosts aren't just the only ghosts to have obsessions. Half ghosts have them too. Plasmius's is to gain power and/or kill my dad and marry my mom."

Maddie went wide eyed with Jack. Danny winced in pain again, "Mine is to protect those I care about. So no matter what you do to me I'll always protect them," Danny said.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and I went wide eyed. We never knew Danny had an obsession, we just thought he did it because it was the right thing to do. Danny winced in pain again, "Well, obsession or not," Ember said, "You're still to weak to save them."

Danny fell to his knees and breathed heavily, "Danny!" I yelled.

I set Ashley down next to Danny and ran downstairs to the lab, "Oh, no you don't," I heard Ember say.

"Sam!" Danny yelled.

_'Okay Sam, think fast,'_ I thought to myself.

I heard Ember play her guitar and quickly ducked and turned to see Ember. I grabbed an ecto gun and shot at Ember before she could play her guitar again. Ember went flying out of the lab. I heard the sound of leather sliding across hard floor so I knew she hit the floor. I quickly got up and grabbed a Thermos and ran out. When I got there I saw Danny unconscious again and Ember sitting up dazed. Ashley was poking Danny trying to get him up and Jazz was gently slapping his cheek and Maddie and Jack were looked for some kind of weapon, "Why you little," Ember said and went to grabbed her guitar.

Before she could reach it though Ashley grabbed it, "No more hurting Sissy or Danny!" she yelled.

I went wide eyed. Ember growled, "Give me that you little brat!" Ember yelled.

Ashley back away slightly, but didn't look scared, "No!" Ashley yelled.

Ember growled, "Little brat!" Ember yelled and flew at her.

"Ashley!" I yelled worried.

Suddenly, Ember was thrown back with an ecto blast, "Leave, her alone," Danny said weakly.

I quickly sucked Ember in the Thermos making her guitar disappear. I picked Ashley up and ran to Danny, "Danny?" I asked.

Danny didn't say anything just passed out again, "Danny!" everyone yelled.

_Hours later-**Danny's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes for the third time (I think) and saw everyone looking at me, "Sweety!" mom said and hugged me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine mom," I said, "I heal fast."

Mom smiled at me and I looked around, "Where's Sam and Ashley?" I asked.

"They went home," Jazz said making me freeze.

"What?" I said, "Why?"

"Sam said she didn't want to put Ashley in danger anymore...or maybe it was you..." dad said.

"What!" I said and got out of bed and transformed, "I'll be back."

I phased out the window, "Danny!" I heard mom, dad, and Jazz yell.

I phased in Sam's room, "Danny!" Sam said and hit her head on her back board, "Ow," she said and rubbed her head.

Ashley came in wearing yellow Pajamas and rubbing her eye, "Danny!" Ashley yelled and hugged me, "You're okay!"

I smiled and picked her up and turned human, "Why'd you leave Sam?" I asked.

Sam looked down, "It, it was too dangerous for Ash," she said.

I sat down next to Sam, "You know I would never let anything or anyone hurt you or Ashley," I said.

"I know," Sam said, "But I'm in charge of Ashley, not you."

Ashley fell asleep so I gently set her on Sam's bed and turned to Sam, "Sam, being in charge of some one does mean that they're your responsibility, but it doesn't mean you have to do it by yourself," I said, "Tucker and I will help you too."

Sam shook her head, "You have enough with ghosts," she said and I heard her mutter, "Which is my fault in the first place."

"Sam," I said, "It's not you fault I'm like this."

"Yes it is," she said, "If I didn't tell you to go in the Portal then you wouldn't have gone in and you wouldn't be getting hurt."

I glared at her. I grabbed Sam by the shoulders gently, but firmly, "Sam, listen to me. None of this is your fault, if it's anyone's then it's mine. I could've told you no and walked away."

"Then why didn't you?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath, "Because I liked you," I said, "I didn't want to look stupid."

Sam went wide eyed, "W-w-what?" she said.

I removed my hands, "I liked you more then a friend," I said, "That's why I did it. Now, I know...I love you Sam."

Sam went more wide eyed, "What about Paulina and Valerie?" she asked.

"They were just distractions," I said, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I tried liking other girls...didn't go very well."

Sam was quiet, "Sam?" I said, "Sam, if you don't feel the same we can go back to being fri-" I was suddenly on my back with Sam on top of me kissing me.

I was shocked at first, but soon started kissing her back. I placed my hands on her back while she ran her hands through my hair. We pulled away, "Never say 'just friends' Danny," Sam said, "I've loved you since 8th grade and have been waiting for you to say that for three years."

I smiled, "I think I just got my nickname," I said.

Sam smiled and pecked me on the lips, "Not anymore," she said.

I smiled and kissed her again. After we pulled away I got up and transformed, "I've got to get home before mom and Jazz have a panic attack," I said.

I kissed Sam before phasing out of her window.

**A/N Okay that's it. Like I said I just got this idea and I hope I made Ashley a little like Sam because Sam is the one mostly taking care of her. Hope you enjoyed and remember this is only a one-shot because I already have too many multi-chapter fics going on. R&R please. **


	2. Hannah and Machala

**A/N Okay I got a request to continue this story so I will. While that and I'm still a little upset, but I'm getting over it. This is going to be a few years in the future when Ashley is in middle school. Please Read and Enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

"Miss. Manson!" my teacher, Mr. Jackson yelled.

I snapped my head up, "Yes sir?" I asked.

My name is Ashley Nicole Manson. I have long red hair with natural black highlights and violet eyes like my sister. I was wearing a yellow dress with black swirls and yellow flats. I was now 12 years old and in my 8th grade English class, "Please pay attention," Mr. Jackson said.

"Uh, yes sir, sorry," I said.

I was distracted because once again my parents were gone and I had to go to my sister, Sam, and Uncle Danny's house. Not that I was complaining. I loved going over there because they took care of me more than my parents. Finally, the bell rang and I walked out. I opened my locker, "Hey Ash!" I heard two voices yell.

I turned and saw my two best friends, Machala and Hannah. (**A/N Thought it was going to be like Tucker and Danny right?**), "Hi guys," I said.

Machala and Hannah were twins, but they looked nothing alike. Machala had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. She wore a brown shirt with sleeves that came to the middle of her arms with blue jeans and brown boot with a small heel. Hannah had brown hair with green eyes. She wore a short sleeve purple shirt with blue jeans and white boots, "So are we hanging out today?" Hannah asked.

I bit the inside of my lip so they couldn't see, "Sorry guys," I said, "But I have to my sister's house for the next two months."

"Again!" Machala yelled, "Come on Ash!"

"It's not my fault!" I yelled, "My parents are vacation aholics!"

Hannah and Machala sighed, "Why aren't we allowed to go to your sister and uncle's house?" Hannah asked.

'_Because my Uncle's Danny Phantom and being around me or either of them could put you in danger,_' I answered in my head, "No reason," I lied out loud.

Hannah and Machala sighed, "Okay," they said, "See ya later."

I waved and started walking to my sister's house. I held my book bag strap with one hand and walked down the sidewalk, "Ash!" I heard Machala and Hannah yell.

I turned and saw them running towards me, "What?" I asked.

"You dropped your jacket," Hannah said handing me my black jacket.

"Oh," I said, "Thanks."

I took it and suddenly I shivered, '_Uh oh,_' I thought, "Um, thanks," I said, "But now I really have to go. Bye!"

I ran off feeling very guilty. I went into an alley and pulled out a Wrist Ray. I attached it to my wrist and peaked around the corner of the alley. You didn't think that Uncle Danny would let me out without training and ghost weapons did you? I still remember my first ghost attack from when I was five. I shivered again and quickly put on my black jacket, '_Where are you?_' I thought.

I walked out slowly looking around, "Where are you," I whispered.

I heard a laugh and I playfully glared, "Uncle Danny!" I yelled/laughed.

Danny turned visible, "I see the training is working," he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, "Come on," he said and picked me up, "Sam's wondering where you are."

I laughed as he took off. I had to hold on to my book bag tight. Danny phased into his house and set me down, "There you are," Sam said and hugged me, "Where were you?"

"Danny had me thinking a ghost was chasing me and my friends," I said.

Danny laughed, "It was funny," he said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "You have too much free time," she said.

Danny chuckled and turned human, "You want a snack Ash?" Sam asked.

I nodded and hung my book bag on the hook behind the door. Suddenly, I felt Danny spin me around. I laughed/screamed, "Uncle Danny!" I yelled.

Danny laughed as he spun me. Finally he stopped and I was dizzy. Danny chuckled, "Dizzy?" he asked.

"Yes!" I laughed.

Sam came out with come peanut butter and celery, "Thanks Sam," I said and sat down on the couch.

I looked at my sister as Danny tickled her, "Danny!" Sam laughed, "Stop it!"

Danny laughed and kissed her cheek. I rolled my eyes and ate my snack. I glanced at my sister and saw a bump on her stomach. Danny started tickling her again, "Danny!" Sam laughed, "You're going to hurt the baby!"

"How's tickling you going to hurt it?" Danny asked.

"It's still an it?" I asked.

Sam laughed at me, "It's only been four months," she said, "We'll know before you leave okay?"

I nodded smiling and ate a piece of celery. Suddenly, my phone went off and saw that it was Hannah, "Hello?" I asked my mouth still full.

'Our parents are missing!' Hannah yelled.

The food came spilling from my mouth, "What!" I yelled.

"Ashley?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean your parents are missing!" I yelled.

"What!" Sam and Danny yelled and ran over.

'We just came home and they weren't here,' Hannah said close to tears, 'We did find a note though. It said to call you. It was from someone name Vlad.'

My breath caught, '_No…_'

Hannah was crying, "Hannah, calm down," I said, "Where's Machala?"

"Sh-she's frozen in shock," Hannah said.

"Not again," I muttered.

"Ashley we don't know what to do," Hannah said, "Why did this Vlad guy want us to call you? How'd he even know who we are or where we live?"

I was quiet, "Hannah, calm down," I said, "Try to get Machala calmed down. I'll, I'll be there soon."

I hung up and looked at Danny, "Vlad has their parents," I said.

Danny growled his eyes glowing green, "Okay," Danny said, "Go comfort your friends I'll go find Vlad."

I nodded and got off the couch, "Don't forget your book bag!" Sam yelled.

I quickly grabbed my book bag with some ghost weapons and ran out. I entered Hannah and Machala's house and saw Hannah trying to get Machala unfrozen, "Ashley!" Hannah yelled happily.

I went out to Machala, "Machala?" I said, "Ella, snap out of it."

Machala blinked, "Ashley?" Machala said, "Mom and dad…"

"I know," I said and took my jacket off, "Hannah told me."

"Why did this Vlad person tell us to tell you?" Hannah asked.

I gulped, "Uh, who knows," I said, "On a different subject my future niece/nephew is still an it."

Hannah and Machala looked scared, "It's okay," I said.

Suddenly, I shivered, "Uh, oh," I said out loud.

Hannah and Machala shivered, "What happened to the AC?" Machala asked.

I gulped, "Hello Ashley," a familiar voice said.

I turned and Vlad in ghost form appeared. Hannah and Machala screamed. I glared at Vlad and looked at my friends, "A-Ash, how does this ghost know you?" Hannah asked.

Vlad laughed, "This makes it even more fun," he said.

"Where's Uncle Danny and my sister?" I growled slowly reaching for my book bag.

Vlad smirked, "With your friends' parents," he said.

I growled, "If you've hurt them…" I said my hand reaching into the pocket.

Vlad laughed, "Ash?" Machala said scared.

I glanced at them, "Don't worry Ashley," Vlad said, "It's only your uncle that I want."

I grabbed the Wrist Ray but kept it hidden, "Leave, my, family alone!" I yelled and pulled and Wrist Ray out and fired it at Vlad.

Vlad dodged it and it left a hole in the wall, "Nice try Ashley," Vlad said and fired an ecto blast at me.

"Ashley!" Hannah and Machala yelled scared.

I jumped on the coffee table and flipped and pulled Hannah and Machala behind the couch, "Stay here," I ordered in a voice I only use when there was a ghost attack, "Don't move."

Hannah and Machala were shocked and I peeked over the couch, "Dang it," I said, "He's gone."

I looked at my best friends, "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"H-H-H-H," Hannah tried to ask.

"Calm down," I said then looked at Machala and sighed, "Ella, Ella snap out of it."

Machala snapped out of it, "Ash…" she said scared.

I grabbed their hands and set them on the couch, "Okay," I said, "He'll probably kill me later, but…"

I put the Wrist Ray on my wrist, "My uncle is Danny Phantom," I said, "He's half ghost and that was Vlad his nemesis.

"I think her took your parents to get to me therefor get to Danny," I said.

My friends went wide eyed, "I didn't tell you to try and prevent this," I said guiltily.

"How'd you do all that?" Machala asked, "With the fighting and jumping."

"My uncle trained me so I could defend myself against ghost attacks," I said, "And my guess is Vlad used my sister so Danny would come willingly."

"So, what are you going to do?" Hannah asked.

"I'm going to save my uncle, sister, future niece/nephew, and your parents," I said pushing some buttons on the Wrist Ray.

"What?" Hannah and Machala said shocked, "You can't do that!"

"Maybe not," I said, "But I'm like my sister. I don't just sit on the sidelines. I have to at least try."

"But, Ash," Hannah said.

"You can't stop me," I said.

"Wait!" Hannah and Machala said making me turn, "We're going with you."

I shook my head, "No," I said, "You don't know how to fight."

"Ash we're black belts," Hannah said crossing her arms.

I sighed, "Okay," I said and opened my book bag.

I pulled out an ecto gun and gave it to Machala, "You have the best aim," I said to her.

I then pulled out a little green box and gave it to Hannah, "What's this?" Hannah asked.

I pushed a button and the box sprang a bow and hundreds of glowing green arrows in a holder, "Whoa!" Hannah yelled.

I smiled, "You are the captain of the Artery Club," I said.

Hannah smiled, "Let's go," I said and we walked out the door.

**Little Sister**

"Whoa," the twins said, "Vlad lives here?"

I just nodded, "Danny!" I heard my sister ask.

I looked at my friends, "Let's go!" I said hurriedly.

We ran inside and saw Danny, in human form on a table being shocked. Vlad hadn't noticed us yet. I looked at Hannah who nodded. She quietly pulled an arrow and aimed for Vlad. She let the arrow go and Vlad turned just as the arrow caught his cape. Danny, Sam, Patty, and Peter looked at us, "Kids?" they yelled.

"Yeah, we're dead later," I said, "Machala aim for the lock on the cage while I free my uncle."

Machala nodded, but before she could aim the gun was knocked out of her hand. We turned and saw Vlad glaring, "Great he's mad," I said.

Vlad fired an ecto blast at the three of us. I jumped with Hannah and Machala; dodging the blasts. Hannah had grabbed an arrow while in midair and fired when she landed, "Ah!" Vlad yelled when the arrow went through his arm.

"Bull's-eye!" Hannah yelled.

Machala grabbed her gun and fired at the lock on the cage. The door opened and Sam ran to Danny. Vlad pulled the arrow out and glared at us, "You three…little pests!"

Vlad fired some many ecto blasts that we couldn't dodge them, "Ah!" we yelled.

"No!" I heard voices yelled, but couldn't tell them apart.

My vision was blurring, "Plasmius!" I heard Uncle Danny yell.

"What's the matter Daniel?" Vlad asked, "Did I hurt your little niece?"

I blurry saw a flash of blue light. I sat up on with my hands pushing me up. I saw my uncle fighting Vlad while he tried to make sure he didn't hit anyone. I groaned softly and looked at my friends and saw them slowly sitting up. I still couldn't see very well, but I could tell Danny from Vlad and Vlad was getting to close to Sam for my comfort. I grabbed the ecto gun and with what vision I had I aimed it at the blurry Vlad, "Ah!" Vlad yelled.

I heard a crash so I guess I hit him. I felt myself go numb and blackness consumed me.

**Little Sister**

I opened my eyes and saw Uncle Danny and my sister staring at me, "Oh thank goodness," Sam said and hugged me.

"Sissy?" I asked dizzily.

"Are you okay Ash?" Hannah and Machala asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a really bad headache," I said.

"What were you thinking?" Danny almost yelled.

I glared slightly, "I was raised by Sam," I said, "What did you think I was going to do and I did it all in a dress."

Danny sighed, "Okay," he said, "Just don't do that again."

"Don't bet on it Uncle Danny," I said, "You have a baby on the way which means the baby will be in more danger then me."

Danny went wide eyed and I gave him a look, "How did you miss that?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Danny said.

"Hey," Hannah said, "Is it possible for the baby to have ghost powers?"

Sam looked at Hannah, but before she could answer she floated up, "Whoa!" she yelled.

"Sam?" Danny said confused.

"I think that's a yes," I said.

Danny grabbed Sam and pulled her down, "You okay?" Danny asked.

Sam glared at Danny slightly, "Sorry," Danny said smiling sheepishly.

I smiled as my sister glared at Danny. We may be in danger, but now we have help, well I hope we do anyway. Sam and Danny helped me up and we walked back home.

**A/N Okay that's all you get with this story. R&R.**


	3. The Fight, The Boys, and The Plan

**A/N Okay this will now be a full story because I'm still not quite ready to work on my other stories yet. Please enjoy and remember Ashley and her friends are in 8th grade about to go into high school. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

_'Stupid...okay 4x-60=20 what is x?_' I thought as I looked at my Math exam.

I glanced at Machala and Hannah and they looked ready to exploded. I sighed and looked at the question again and started working the problem out and marked the answer I got on the answer sheet. Finally, I answered the last question and my teacher took it and I fell asleep on my desk. Finally, I heard my teacher say that it was time to go home. I sat up and stretched before walking out with Machala and Hannah, "Man," Hannah said, "That was a long test."

Machala yawned, "Yeah," she said, "But at least we're done with school! Summer is here!"

I laughed, "Hey guys," I said, "My new niece was born last night. Do you want to come meet her?"

"Yeah!" Hannah and Machala said, "What's her name?"

"Nicole Lilith Fenton," I said.

"Well, come on!" Hannah yelled, "Let's go!"

Machala and I laughed and the three of us ran towards my sister's house. We entered the house and saw Sam feeding Nicole, "Hello," she said, "Did you want to meet Nikki?"

Machala and Hannah nodded. Nicole had black hair with violet eyes with a mix of green, "Aw," Hannah and Machala said, "Any ghost powers?"

Nicole hiccuped and went invisible then back again, "That's a yes," Hannah said laughing.

Danny came downstairs, "Hello," he said shocked, "I'm pretty sure your parents are here."

"What?" I asked, "I can't see my niece?"

Danny smiled and sat beside Sam, "I'm just playing," Danny said, "How'd the Math exam go."

"It was LONG!" Machala complained.

Danny chuckled and Nicole yawned and fell asleep in Sam's arms, "I'm going to put her to bed now," Sam said and got up.

"You kids want a snack?" Danny asked.

"Sure," I said, "We didn't have lunch because of exams so duh!"

Danny laughed and went into the kitchen. Sam came back just as Danny came back with snacks, "Food!" Hannah and Machala yelled.

"Good grief," I said.

Danny and Sam laughed. Finally, it was time for the three of us to go, "Bye," we said and walked out.

"Nikki is so cute," Machala said, "But why are her eyes violet and green?"

"Well, Maddie has violet eyes so that may be one reason why and her ghost form may have green eyes or part of Uncle Danny's ghost form was put in her human form. I really have no idea," I said.

"I still think it's cute," Hannah said, "Well, this is our stop. Bye Ashley."

"Bye," I said as Hannah and Machala entered their house.

I sighed and walked towards my house where my parents could care less about what I want. I knew the minute I would walk in the door they would complain about what I was wearing. I wore a yellow blouse with black colored jeans and yellow flats. My hair was in a ponytail, but because I fell asleep it was a slight mess. I sighed. Now I know why my sister wanted to be independent. I walked in and my mother screamed in horror, "What are you wearing Ashley!"

I glared at her, "Hello to you too mom," I said, "And for the last time...I don't like pink! I like yellow and black!"

"You look like a bee!" my dad yelled.

I dropped my book bag, "I like bees!" I yelled.

"That doesn't mean you have to dress like one!" mom yelled.

I growled, "Why can't you be more like Grandma Ida was!" I yelled.

"You don't even remember your Grandma!" dad yelled.

"How would you know!" I yelled, "And I do remember her. She may have been sick, but she still encouraged me to be myself! Something both of you lack!"

"You're just like your sister!" mom yelled.

"Good!" I yelled, "It's better then being your puppet!"

"Ashley Nicole Manson!" dad yelled, "You won't speak to us like that!"

I growled, "How about this..." I said softly, "Both of you...STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I then walked out the door with a slam. I walked away from my house angry. Suddenly, I stopped in the park and sat on a bench and started crying. Why couldn't my life be like Hannah and Machala's? Their parents accept them for who there are even when they're helping me, Danny, and Sam fight ghosts. If I told my parents that...I wouldn't be living there anymore. The only reason Sam got through what my parents did is because Grandma was there most of her life. When she died Sam tried her best to be her and she was pretty good at it, but now she's moved out and Grandma's gone. I have to face my parents by myself now. Why can't they just accept me for who I am? Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a boy around my age. He had blonde-white hair with dark green eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a picture of a Popsicle and a melted one and the non-melted one was yelling at the laughing sun saying 'You monster!" with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. I wiped my eyes, "No," I said for some reason not able to lie to him, "My parents keep trying to change who I am. They want me to be all pink and girly."

The boy sat beside me, "And let me guess, you hate pink right?" he asked.

"I despise it," I growled, "But my parents don't care about that and say I look like a walking bee! My sister went through this, but had the help of my Grandma Ida. I remember her from when I was really little. She was very sick, but she told me to be myself and not to let nobody tell me other wise. She died when I was five. That's when my sister, Sam, took care of me because my parents couldn't stay at home for more than two months. Sam was 17 at the time and she was and still is a better parent to me them my own parents! But now she's married, out of the house with a newborn. Not that I'm complaining about that, it's just...I have to face them alone now...Sam had Grandma for most of her life I didn't. I know I can stand up for myself, but why can't I do it with my parents with out crying?"

What was I doing? I was telling my problems to a complete stranger! He's probably gone...or not? He's still here? I felt my face wet...when did I start crying again? The boy ran a hand through his hair, "Wow..." he said, "And I thought my school had drama."

I wiped my eyes again, "What your parents are doing is wrong I'll say that," the boy said, "But, the reason you can't stand up for yourself to them without crying is because they're your parents wither they act like it or not and you love them."

I just nodded, "I guess your right..." I said, "Who are you by the way?"

"Jordan. Jordan Keith," he said.

"Ashley Manson," I said.

"Manson? Like the rich Mansons?" Jordan asked.

I sighed, but nodded, "Yes, but, like my sister, I hate using my wealth to get things I want," I said, "So, I don't use it at all."

Jordan laughed, "You are different," he said, "Most of the kids in my school want to show their wealth."

"What school _do_ you go to?" I asked.

"Casper High," he said, "I just finished my Freshmen year."

I looked at him, "You don't look like you're a Sophomore," I said, "You look my age and I just finished middle school."

Jordan laughed, "I skipped a grade," he said, "I'm 13."

I smiled, "I'll be 13 next week," I said, "Not that my parent would remember or care."

Jordan smiled, "You want an ice cream?" he asked, "That might cheer you up."

I looked at him, "Sure," I said.

Jordan got up and helped me up and we walked to the small ice cream cart in the park, "What do you want?" Jordan asked.

"Um, Chocolate Mint," I said.

Jordan nodded, "Hey Jordan," the ice cream man said.

"Hey Craig," Jordan said, "A vanilla and a Chocolate Mint."

"Coming right up," Craig said, "And who's your girlfriend?"

"Not my girlfriend," Jordan said, "I just met her, but her name's Ashley."

"Hi," I said.

"Very pretty you are," Craig said.

"Who are you Yoda?" I asked.

Jordan laughed and grabbed the ice cream. He handed me mine and paid Craig, "Thanks," Jordan said.

"Bye Jordan," Craig said.

I started licking my ice cream, "How do you know him?" I asked.

Jordan chuckled, "That was my cousin," he said.

"Oh," I said and licking my ice cream, "Well he seems nice."

"Yeah, well, he loves the matchmaking game," Jordan said licking his ice cream.

I laughed, "I could tell," I said.

"Oh!" Jordan said, "I forgot. I was supposed to meet my two friends here."

"Oh," I said, "Well, go on. I don't mind."

"Or...you could come too," Jordan said, "You don't mind getting dirty do you? Or tackling?"

I smirked and dropped my ice cream in the trash, "Bring it," I said crossing my arms.

Jordan laughed and threw his ice cream away, "Come on," Jordan said.

We ran towards a big oak tree where I saw two boys about mine and Jordan's age waiting, "Jordan!" a boy yelled, "Where have you...who's the girl?"

One boy had brown hair with white tips and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. The other boy had black hair with light brown highlights and dark brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans and green and white tennis shoes, "Guys, this is Ashley. Ashley, these are my two best friends Jake and Vic."

"Why'd you bring a girl?" Vic asked, "Girls can't play football."

I glared, "Oh really?" I asked and took the ball from Jake.

"Hey!" Jake said, "Give us that!"

I smirked and tossed the ball in the air then jumped in the air and flipped once and kicked the ball miles away before landing perfectly on my feet, "You want it?" I said in a puppy dog voice, "Go get it," I said basicly growling.

Jake, Vic, and even Jordan went wide eyed and their jaws touched the ground. I pulled my hair down and it came down to my waist, "Now, what were you saying about girls?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Uh..." Jake said and gulped, "Somebody knows karate."

"No," I said and held my hand up just as the ball flew back and I caught it; I smirked, "I just have 'special' training."

"How'd you..." Vic said staring at the ball.

I smirked again and tossed the ball to Vic who bent over in pain, "Are we gonna play or are you just going to stand there gaped?" I asked.

"Okay," Vic said, "You may have a few moves, but that doesn't mean you're good at football."

I gave him look, "Okay then," I said, "So, three against one?"

"Uh, no," Jordan said standing beside me, "A fair game."

I smiled, "You two were warned," I said and bent over kneeling on the ground.

**Little Sister**

"How do you even do that!" Jake yelled as we walked home.

We'd been playing for hours. It was now around 9:00pm, "I warned you boys," I said.

"How can a Manson play like that?" Vic asked.

I rolled my eyes and the minute we were in front of my house, "Ashley Nicole Manson!" my mom and dad yelled coming outside, "Where have you been? And who are these boys? And why are you covered in dirt!"

I glared at my parents, "I was playing football with my new friends," I answered.

"New...oh no," mom said, "You are not becoming like your sister."

I growled, "You're a little late there," I said.

"Get in the house and say good-bye to these...dirty...animals," dad said.

I growled, "No!" I yelled, "I'm not! And they aren't animals!"

"Get in the house!" mom yelled.

I growled, "No!" I yelled, "And walked off again."

"Get back here!" mom and dad yelled.

I didn't answer and Jake, Vic, and Jordan ran up to me, "Ashley!" I faintly heard my parents yell.

"So...that's what you meant," Jordan said.

I growled, but nodded then stopped and started crying again, "Whoa," Vic said, "What's wrong?"

"Why can't they just accept me for who I am?" I said wiping my eyes.

"So where are you going to go now?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to my sister and Uncle Danny's," I said and started walking again, "That's where I usually go when me and my parents fight."

"Want us to go with you?" Jordan asked.

I shook my head, "No, go on home," I said, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Vic said and walked back with Jake and Jordan.

I waited until they were out of my sight before looking up, "They're gone Uncle Danny," I said.

Danny turned visible and picked me up, "You okay Ash?" he asked in a voice that meant he saw what happened from the beginning.

I began to tear up, "No," I said crying into him.

Danny ran a hand through my hair a couple of times before he started flying. I felt him phase into the house, "Ashley?" I heard Sam asked.

"It was a bad one this time Sam," Danny said.

"Here, let's switch," she said so I guess she was holding Nikki.

I felt Danny set me on the couch next to Sam. I started crying into her while she ran a hand through my hair, "What happened Ash?" Sam asked.

"It all started when I walked in the door," I said sitting up, "We fought about what I wore. They said I looked like a bee. I went to the park and met Jordan and his friends Vic and Jake. We played football so I got a little dirty and bruised. They went crazy; called them animals. I stormed off after that."

"Oh, Ashley," Sam said and hugged me, "It's okay."

I started crying again, "I miss Grandma," I said.

Sam held me closer, "It's okay," she said.

I felt Danny put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and saw him smiling slightly which made me stop crying, "How about we get you and Nikki to bed?" Sam said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said and stood up.

Danny handed Nicole to Sam, "Come on," Danny said and led me upstairs.

He pulled out my yellow and black pajamas, "Here," he said, "Go to your room when you're done okay?"

I nodded and changed in the bathroom and went to my room and found my old yellow doll that I named Bumblebee on the pillow. During fights like these she's the only way I can get to sleep. I grabbed Bumblebee and held her close, "Night Ash," Sam and Danny said.

"Night," I said, "And thanks."

Sam came in and hugged me, "You're my little sister Ash," she said, "You're always welcome here."

"I wish I could just stay here," I said and climbed into bed.

Sam kissed my forehead and turned out the light. I closed my eyes and drifted off with Bumblebee close to my chest.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"You got the fight on tape right?" Sam whispered once Ashley's door was closed.

Danny nodded and held out a video camera, "I believe this is enough proof of verbal abuse," Danny said.

Sam nodded, "Ashley won't go through what I did much longer," she said.

Danny kissed Sam's forehead, "Remember," Danny said, "She has it worse than you did."

Sam was close to tears and Danny pulled her close, "Don't worry," he said, "We'll have full custody over her soon."

"I just wish we could have done this sooner," Sam said.

"Blame the ghosts," Danny said, "They had me busy to where I couldn't get over to the house to get the footage."

"I know," Sam said, "But better late then never."

"That's right," Danny said, "Now, let's get to bed."

Sam nodded and they entered their room quietly so not to wake up Nicole.


	4. Gone

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"So you two are twins?" Vic asked Hannah and Machala.

"Yep," Hannah and Machala said in unison.

"That's creepy," Jake said.

Machala and Hannah glared, "3-2-1," I whispered to Jordan.

Machala and Hannah grabbed Jake and Vic in headlocks, "Ah!" Jake and Vic yelled.

Jordan and I laughed. Hannah and Machala let the boys go, "Do you two have 'special' training too?" Vic asked rubbed his neck.

"No," Machala said.

"We know karate," Hannah finished.

"Okay," Jake said shaking his head, "What the difference between karate and Ashley's 'special' training?"

I was quiet and Hannah and Machala continued to eat their lunch in silence, "Okay, why so quiet?" Jordan asked, "We've known you Ashley for three weeks."

I glanced at him and grabbed my drink before shivering, '_Uh, oh,_' I thought, '_Not now!_'

Suddenly, Skulker appeared, "Whoa!" Vic yelled, "Ghost!"

Everyone ran out except for me, Hannah, and Machala, "Well, at least the boys left," Hannah said pulling the box out of her pocket and pushing the button.

I slapped on my Wrist Ray while Machala pulled out a mini version of an ecto gun out of her boot and pushed a button making it big, "What do you want Skulker?" I asked, "Uncle Danny isn't here."

"I can see that girl," Skulker said, "But if I have you the Whelp will come running."

I looked outside and saw the boys looking around for us, '_Great,_' I thought.

"What do we do?" Hannah asked, "If we run then the boys find out, but if we don't then we put Danny in danger."

I closed my eyes before snapping them open, "Well, they wanted to know the difference between karate and my training," I said, "I'm gonna be in big trouble, but I don't see any other way."

Hannah and Machala nodded, but instead of running out the door Skulker shot his gun at us and sent us crashing through the window, "Hannah, Machala, Ashley!" Vic, Jake, and Jordan yelled.

I rubbed my head, "You boys want to know my training?" I asked and stood up, "Well you're about to find out."

Skulker flew through the broken window, "Hannah!" I yelled.

Hannah grabbed an arrow and aimed, "Hurry Ashley!" Hannah said.

I ran at Skulker, "Ashley!" I heard the boys yell.

Skulker fired several darts at me,but I quickly flipped and/or dodged them. Once I was close enough to Skulker I jump and did two flips so I was above Skulker and kicked him towards the ground, but before he hit the ground Hannah fired the arrow and he connected to the Nasty Burger. I landed on the ground with one leg bent and the spread all the way out and my right arm in the middle. I slowly stood up and glared at Skulker, "If I get in trouble you're scrap metal," I growled.

I looked at Hannah and Machala who were putting there weapons away. I looked at the boys and to say they were shocked would be an understatement, "Any questions?" I asked.

"How?" Vic asked, "How did you learn to do that?"

I looked up, "Can I tell them?" I asked.

Uncle Danny appeared and the boys jumped three feet in the air and Jake fell on the ground, "Is that Danny Phantom!" Vic yelled.

Danny landed, "Guys, meet my Uncle Danny," I said.

"HUH?" the boys yelled in shock.

Danny glanced around before turning human, "No more friends understand," Danny said.

"No problem," I said, "Guys, my uncle is only half human and so is my niece."

"We can see that," Jordan said, "This is the uncle you told us about!"

"He's my only uncle," I said, "Well, technically brother-in-law, but I like Uncle Danny better."

"You can keep this a secret right?" Hannah said, "Cause if not...you'll be joining Skulker over there."

Vic, Jake, and Jordan gulped but nodded. I went over to them, "You want to go meet my sister and niece now?" I asked sweetly.

"Wow," Vic said, "Talk about mood change."

I rolled my eyes, "I only get that way when a ghost attacks or I just plain snap," I said, "Which only happened in 6th grade."

"Yeah, that took a lot of explaining to do," Danny said, "But luckily her parents weren't here."

"Speaking of your parents..." Jordan said.

"No they don't know," I said, "If they did I'd be on the streets."

We started walking towards Danny's house, "So you just left Nicole and Sam by themselves?" Hannah asked Danny.

"I put the ghost shield up," Danny said.

I hit my head, "Danny...Vlad has a human form too you know," I said.

Danny hit his head, "I'm still new to this whole father thing and me being Danny Phantom doesn't help!" Danny said.

"You're very lucky you don't live far from the Nasty Burger," Machala said.

We walked in and Danny turned the shield off, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

Sam poked her head out and looked shocked, "Okay, what happened?" she asked.

"I was low on options!" I yelled, "Sam, Danny, these are my new friends Jordan, Jake, and Vic."

"How low?" Sam asked.

"Skulker blew us threw the window and it was either fight him in front of them or be captured and Danny come after us and fall into Skulker's trap," I said.

"Okay," Sam said, "You were low on options. Nice to meet you boys."

"You too," Jordan said.

Suddenly, the phone rang, "I got it," Sam said and practically ran to the kitchen phone.

Once Sam was in the kitchen Nicole started crying. Danny went upstairs and we stood there awkwardly, "Well, that was odd," I said.

"Wanna go outside?" Hannah asked.

"I call the swing!" Machala yelled and ran out the door.

We laughed and went onto the porch. Machala and Hannah were on the big swing while Vic and Jake were on the bench talking to Machala and Hannah and me and Jordan were on the stairs, "Well, that certainly explains a lot," Jordan said to me.

I laughed, "Yeah, well, I learned when five. Sam knew from the beginning because she talked Danny into going into the portal which killed half of him," I said.

"Ow," Jordan said.

I just nodded and looked at the small town, "It's so quiet today," I said.

"Yeah," Jordan said, "That's usually not a good sign."

"Well, Skulker's come and passed," I said, "What else could happened."

"And now we're jinxed," Jordan laughed.

I smiled then yawned, "I'm going to go home," I said, "Tell Sam and Danny I left okay?"

"Sure," Jordan said.

I got up and started walking, "Bye Ash," Hannah and Machala said.

"See ya," Vic and Jake said.

I waved and started home which never felt like home to me, but whatever. I entered my house and heard my mom yelling over the phone, but I didn't understand any of it because I was so tired. I went upstairs without either of my parents noticing. I entered my room and closed the door. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

**Little Sister**

I woke with a start. I shot up and saw my parents in my room, "Huh?" I said sleepily.

My dad grabbed me, "Whoa!" I yelled, "What's going on?"

"We're leaving," dad said.

I froze, "What! Why?" I yelled almost falling down the stairs.

"That's none of your concern!" dad yelled.

Suddenly, before I even realized it I was in the family limo. I was shocked, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're moving," mom said, "Drive!"

The limo jerked me backwards making me hit my head on the window, "Ow!" I yelled.

"Put your seat belt on," dad said, "We don't need a ticket."

I rubbed my head, "But what about my friends? Sam, Danny, and Nicole? I didn't get to say good-bye," I said putting my seat belt on.

"Sorry," mom said, "You'll make new friends."

I looked out the window and Amity Park was gone.

_**Jordan's Point of View**_

"What do you mean they just took her?" I yelled.

"The house is empty," Danny said.

Sam's hands were clinched in fists, "Now Sam," Danny tried, but Sam punched the wall leaving a giant hole.

Sam then fell to her knees crying, "Why? Why!" Sam yelled, "Just when we get custody over her!"

Suddenly, crying was heard, "I got her," Hannah said and ran upstairs.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, "I thought they didn't care about Ashley?"

"They don't!" Sam yelled, "They did it because they think they own her and we're trying to take her away."

"That's stupid!" Vic and Jake yelled.

Hannah came down with Nicole in her arms, "What do we do?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know!" Sam yelled crying, "We don't know where they went."

Danny held Sam close as she cried and having all the sadness in the room made Nicole started crying. I was confused and devastated. Ashley was different from all the other girls I met. If they don't care about Ashley then why take her from us?

**A/N Um...should I hide? Please R&R and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Find The Elements or Else

**A/N Okay now this is going to be more of a Stop Child Abuse/Neglect fic. There will be love and action though. So please enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

Mom and dad threw me into an old abandoned house, "Oof," I said as I landed on the ground, "Ow!" I yelled, "Where are we!"

Mom and dad didn't answer. I glared, "What's going on!" I yelled.

"Your sister and that stupid husband of hers took custody of you," dad said crossing his arms.

I froze, "They...YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I yelled.

"No," mom said, "You always wanted to live on your own. So...here."

I went wide eyed, "What!" I yelled.

They closed the door. I ran at the door and found it locked. What were they doing? I looked around and saw no windows, "What are they doing..." I said and slid down the door holding my knees.

Sam and Uncle Danny took custody over me? Why didn't they tell me? I wouldn't have gone home then. I started crying. Suddenly, I felt a nudge. I looked and saw a baby deer. I went eyed. He must've been here without my parents knowing. I slowly went to pet it and my hand went right through it. I gasped, "You're a ghost deer," I said.

The deer nodded and rubbed his head over me lovingly. I petted his head, "I'll call you Wally," I said then laughed, "Do you like that?"

Wally nodded. I smiled then got up, "I hope mom and dad at least left me some food," I said.

I walked around the 'house' and found it was just one room and no food was in sight. I bit my lip, "Are they trying to kill me?" I whispered.

I didn't find any water either. I sat on the couch which was the only thing in the whole room/house. Wally came up and gave me a sad look. I held my knees, "I'm going to die," I whispered then started crying.

I heard Wally run, but I didn't stop crying, "Ashley," I heard a voice say.

My head snapped up and saw Wally with a bag of apples, "Y-You talk?" I asked.

Wally nodded, "Yes," he said, "And I won't let you die."

I smiled and wiped my eyes, "Thank you," I said and sat on my knees on the floor and ate the apples, "How'd you know my name?"

"It's on your shirt," Wally said.

I looked down and saw my yellow shirt with my name in black letters, "Oh," I said, "I forgot about this."

Wally laid down beside me and I petted his head, "What about water?" I asked.

"When it rains a little puddle appears right there," Wally said pointing with his hoof, "It normally rains here every night."

I smiled, but then it faded, "I just can't believe my parents would do this," I said, "Okay...maybe I can. They never did care about me. Only Sam and Uncle Danny did and now they have custody over me and my parents do this."

"They don't seem like nice people," Wally said, "So why have a child?"

"Two actually," I said, "Sam's my older sister. She has a newborn, Nicole and Danny's her husband."

"Oh..." Wally said, "So, did they ever do this to your sister?"

"No," I said, "My Grandma Ida was alive most of Sam's life. She was the only thing stopping my parents from doing things like this."

"I see," Wally said, "And now that she's gone they can do whatever they want."

I just nodded, "You know who Danny Phantom is right?" I asked.

"Yes, the Halfa hero," Wally said.

"That's my Uncle," I said.

"Really?" Wally said, "Then why don't you call him?"

"Because my parents took my phone not that I could get any reception out here," I said.

I finished the apples and sat on the couch, "Why don't you get some sleep," Wally said laying down beside me.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Months later...**Jordan's Point of View**_

School was back in session and we still haven't found a trace of Ashley or her parents. I wanted to strangle those two. Hannah and Machala were a mess and Jake and Vic had been comforting them, but not very well. I entered my English class not really wanting to pay attention, but forced myself too. When lunch came the Box Ghost showed up, but Hannah pulled out an arrow and without even looking shot the Box Ghost in the arm. He left after that. None of us really ate we just didn't have the appetite.

Finally, school was over and we all went home. The minute I entered my house I went straight to my room. My parents knew about Ashley missing and didn't really bother me until dinner. I sat on my bed, "There has to be a way to find her," I said to myself.

She's the niece of Danny Phantom! How could he not have put a tracking device on her! I ran a hand through my hair, "Please be okay Ashley," I whispered.

"Jordan," I heard my mom say through the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"The mayor's here to see you," my mom said.

I froze. Danny told me, Vic, and Jake about Vlad, "I don't want to talk to him!" I yelled.

"Now Jordan," I heard a man's voice say, "That's no way to talk. I just want to talk."

The man entered and it was Vlad. I glared slightly because my mom was right there. My mom closed the door and I full on glared and had my hand under my pillow where I kept an ecto gun and a Fenton Thermos, "What do you want Vlad," I asked.

"I just want to talk dear boy," Vlad said smiling, but the kind of smile that made me think he had some sort of plan in mind.

"About what?" I asked slowly.

Vlad smirked, "I know where little Ashley is," he said in a low voice.

I went wide eyed then glared, "Then why not tell Danny?" I asked.

"Because dear boy," Vlad said, "He doesn't have the right..." he came close to my face, "Motive."

I pulled the ecto gun out and he backed up slightly, "What are you talking about Masters?" I asked.

"You dear boy," Vlad said, "Daniel loves Ashley like a sister, but you, love her in a different light."

I growled and the ecto gun charged up, "Ah ah ah," Vlad said, "You wouldn't want to miss and have to explain to your parents now would you?"

I dropped the gun, "Where is Ashley you Fruitloop," I growled.

"Now where's the fun in that dear boy?" Vlad said.

I growled and put phone under my pillow and pushed the speed dial for Danny's phone and kept it hidden behind me and the volume low. When I heard the soft hello I started talking, "Where is Ashley Fruitloop?" I asked again.

Vlad laughed, "She's fine...for now..." Vlad said.

I growled, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Vlad laughed, "Let's just say...she's trapped in a house...alone because of her parents," Vlad said, "She's nowhere near a town so if she were to get sick..."

I went wide eyed, "You wouldn't," I growled.

Vlad laughed, "Oh, you all know I would," Vlad said, "Unless, you do something dear boy."

I didn't answer so Vlad continued, "You're a smart boy," Vlad said, "I need you to figure something out for me."

"What?" I asked suspicious.

"I want you to find out who holds the Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind elements," Vlad said.

"The what?" I asked.

"Those four elements, when together can bring Earth and the Ghost Zone to it's knees to whoever holds the powers...or who controls them," Vlad said, "If the elements are taken control of only The Master is powerful enough to snap them out of it. The elements choose a human every generation or sometimes, if twins, split in two. The Master is always in the same family, but I've made sure the Master's family has no idea who they are. I want those elements boy or Ashley dies."

Vlad opened the door, "Good luck," Vlad said then left.

I pulled out my phone, "Danny?" I said.

"I heard," Danny growled.

"Well? What do we do?" I asked.

Danny sighed, "We'll find the elements," Danny said.

"But how?" I asked.

"Do research on them," Danny said, "I'm going to call the others."

With that Danny hung up. I went to my computer and started researching.

**A/N I said action right? I hope this is good. R&R.**


	6. No Title For This Chapter

**A/N Okay so most of you probably guessed that the elements would be Vic, Jake, Machala, Hannah and Jordan and Ashley would be the Master...well you're CLOSE, but not quite. Please enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and saw Wally had brought me apples and berries, "Thanks Wally," I said rubbing my eyes, "I still can't believe I'm missing high school."

"I'm sure you can catch up," Wally said, "You're very smart."

I smiled and petted Wally, "No, Jordan's smart," I said.

"You seem to mention this Jordan fellow a lot," Wally said.

I looked at an apple smiling slightly, "I don't know why," I said, "But something about being here has really opened my mind."

"So, you like him?" Wally asked.

I turned the apple and smiled, "I guess I do," I said, "But I doubt he'll like me back."

"Isn't that what your sister said about Danny?" Wally asked.

"Yes," I said and took a bite of the apple, "But Jordan is a grade ahead of me," I swallowed the apple, "He can have older girls."

Wally sighed, "Okay," Wally said, "Whatever you say."

I glared at him and ate a blueberry. Suddenly, water began to leak into the puddle, "What?" Wally and I said in unison.

I went over to the puddle with Wally not far behind, "But it didn't rain last night," I said confused.

Wally looked at me then the water, "Oh you've got to be joking," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh...come here for a minute," Wally said.

I tilted my head in confusion, but followed the little ghost dear. He went under the couch and grabbed something with his teeth. It looked like the end of a whip and a sword, "Grab these," Wally said.

_**Jordan's Point of View**_

"Hey!" I yelled, "I found something!"

"What?" Vic asked running over with Hannah, Machala, Jake, Danny, and Sam with Nicole.

"It turns out that each element has weapons that have their powers inside," I explained, "The water element has the Water Whip and Sword. The fire element has the Fire Sword and Arrows. The earth element has the Earth Sword and Bow Staff. And the wind element has the Wind Sword and Disks. When these weapons find and are grabbed by the element holder they instantly know how to work the weapons, but not how to control the element inside them."

"Wow..." Jake said.

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

I looked at Wally confused, "Why?" I asked.

"Just grab them," Wally said.

"Both?" I asked.

Wally nodded. I looked at the weird things and slowly grabbed them. I felt my hands tingle and suddenly and whip and sword made of water appeared. I gasped, but didn't drop them for some reason, "W-what are these?" I asked.

"You should know the answer to that," Wally said.

"Um, The Water Whip and Sword?" I guessed.

"Correct," Wally said, "Now allow me to explain..."

_**Jordan's Point of View**_

"These weapons are with the elements protector and trainer," I explained, "These trainers are in the form of...spirit animals, but seeing how this is an Indian Legend I'm guessing they mean ghosts. The water element's animal is a dear, the fire is a monkey, the earth is a zebra, and the wind is an eagle. When the element holder is in danger of being killed these animals will appear with the weapons. The Master even has an animal; a dog. So I guess if we just wait for the animals and weapons to appear we'll find the elements as well as the Master."

"Whoa," Danny said, "Talk about too much information."

"My head hurts," Jake said.

"Hey, you didn't have to find all the information," I said getting up and stretching, "I'm going home."

"Bye Jordan," everyone said, "And thanks for the help," Sam said.

I nodded and walked out the door.

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

"I'm WHAT!" I yelled at Wally.

"You are the holder of the water element," Wally said again.

"But..." I fell on the couch holding my head and the Water Whip and Sword fell to the ground, "No way."

"I did feel a power inside you when I first met you," Wally said, "But when you told me about your uncle I assumed it was from him...kind of stupid now that I think about it."

I looked at Wally, "So, you're my trainer and protector?" I asked.

"Yes," Wally said, "We can start training whenever you wrap your head around this."

"My uncle and niece are half ghost," I said standing up, "It'll take a lot more then this to confuse me. Let's get started," I said grabbing the Water Whip and Sword.

Wally smiled, "Alright," he said, "You're much easier to convince then the last water holder."

I smiled and training began.

_**Jordan's Point of View**_

I entered my house yawning, "Hi sweetie," my mom said, "Any luck finding Ashley?"

I shook my head, "No we haven't found her," I said.

"Oh, well dinner's done. Do you want some?"

I shook my head, "Not hungry," I said.

Suddenly, our family dog, Buster, came up to me, "Hey boy," I said rubbing his ears.

I went upstairs with Buster following. I climbed into bed and Buster jumped on the end and curled up by my feet. I turned off the light and rubbed Buster behind the ear again, "Night boy," I said and let sleep consume me.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Buster cracked one eye open and saw that Jordan was fast asleep and the door was fully closed with his parents and little brother fast asleep. His eyes turned green and he began to glow gold. His brown, white, and black coat then changed to a pure gold one. He floated above Jordan sprinkling gold dust over him. Jordan moaned and flipped over, but didn't wake up, "The Master family has forgotten," Buster said, "But this Master is remembering. Remember Jordan or the Earth and Ghost Zone is doomed."

Buster then flew out the window which was open. He flew to a little cabin and phased in. There Wally laid beside a sleeping Ashley wide awake, "Hello Peterson," Wally said.

"Not anymore, it's Buster," Buster said and landed, "And you Samuel?"

"Wally," Wally said, "These name changes are really annoying."

Buster nodded, "So this is Ashley?" he asked.

Wally nodded, "And she is the water holder?"

Wally nodded again, "And she loves the Master Jordan," Wally said very serious.

Buster turned in shock, "And Master Jordan loves holder Ashley," he said.

"So," Wally said standing up, "If they survive..."

"All will be set right," Buster said.

"But that's only if Master Jordan remembers who his family is," Wally said.

"He's close," Buster said, "He just needs to do more research on the Master family."

Ashley moaned and flipped over, but didn't wake up, "Vlad has threatened hold Ashley's life," Buster said.

"Masters?" Wally asked, "Figures. That family has been after us for the past 700 years."

"Yes," Buster said, "But this one is half ghost."

Wally turned in shock, "And Ashley's uncle is Danny Phantom."

Buster went wide eyed, "So, the Prophecy is coming to pass..." he said.

"Only if Jordan realizes who he is," Wally said, "If not, then all these centuries will have been wasted."

"Yes," Buster said and turned to Ashley, "We've waited for these two. Let's just hope we can do our job correctly this time. This is our second chance; let's not fail this time."

Wally nodded and Buster phased out and Wally laid back down beside Ashley, "I won't let what happened to Karen and Kieth happen to you and Jordan," Wally said, "We will succeed this time."

Wally then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Buster flew in the window and turned back to the house pet and laid down below Jordan's feet, "Not again," Buster said before falling asleep.

**A/N Hope that answered all old question and brought up new ones. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please.**


	7. No Good Lying Piece of Cheese!

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom Please enjoy.**

_**Jordan's Point of View-**Two Years Later..._

"Jordan!" my mom called from behind my door, "Mayor Masters is here."

I didn't answer and Vlad entered anyways. Buster growled as Vlad closed the door, "Quite a dog you got there dear boy," Vlad said.

"What do you want?" I growled, "You have Hannah, Vic, Jake, and Machala. And don't think we won't get them back Fruitloop."

It turns out that when we went on the school field trip to the zoo last month Machala and Hannah were the holders of fire, Vic, the holder of wind, and Jake, the holder of earth, but we still haven't found the holder of water or who the Master's family is, "Yes, but I'm still missing an important piece," Vlad said, "Where's the water holder?"

"We haven't found them yet," I said glaring at him.

Vlad took a step forward and Buster barked and growled. Vlad glared at the dog for some reason then turned to me, "Maybe this will hurry your search," Vlad said, "Find the holder of water in the next week or Ashley become life-threateningly sick."

"No!" I yelled, "Don't hurt her..."

"Then find the water holder Jordan," Vlad said then opened the door, "Move boy."

I heard a thump, "Jason!" I yelled and ran to my two year old brother, "Vlad!" I yelled as I picked Jason up.

Mom ran upstairs, "What happened?" mom asked.

I handed her Jason, "Vlad's threatening Ashley's life," I muttered before slamming my door closed.

I slid down my door holding my head before pulling out my phone and calling Danny and Sam. I quickly explained Vlad's demands or Ashley's dead, "Jordan, I need to find anything on the Master's family," Danny said, "Anything that could link us to them and find the current Master. Hurry."

With that I hung up and went to my computer and pulled up all my saved data on the Master's family. Buster sat beside me, "Okay..." I said, "So far all I know is that the last Master that was known to the element holders was a girl named Karen, but it doesn't give me a last name..."

I clinched my fists, "Wait a minute," I said, "I had a great aunt Karen, but she died when she was 15..."

I looked at Buster then at the screen, "No," I said, "I'm not thinking right."

Suddenly, Buster hit his head on my desk, "Uh, are you okay boy?" I asked him.

The next thing I knew my papers fell off, "Oh," I said and bent down to pick them up, "Some times being a senior when you're 15 isn't easy."

I looked at Buster and saw that he had a piece of paper in his mouth, but not one that I remember putting on my desk, "Drop it," I said firmly.

Buster dropped it and I saw it was my family tree, "How'd you get this?" I asked remembering that it was in my dresser drawer.

Buster barked and put his paw on a picture. I was confused, "You want to show me something?" I asked creeped out.

Buster barked again and I came over and he removed his paw and I saw a picture of my Aunt Karen when she was 15, "Aunt Karen?" I asked.

Buster barked and pushed the paper closer to me. I looked at our family dog weird, but I grabbed it. Buster barked again and went downstairs. Does he want me to follow him? I went downstairs and found him sitting on the couch beside my mom, "Hello, Jordan," mom said.

Buster barked again and got off the couch and grabbed the paper and put it in mom's lap, "What the?" mom said, "That's...a new trick."

"Uh..." I said, "I think he wants me to ask about Aunt Karen."

"Karen?" mom asked, "I really don't know that much."

Buster barked again, "But I do know that she died when she was 15 while she was with her friends, Kieth, Lee Ann, Peter, and Heather," mom said, "The death is still unknown."

"Wait!" I said, "Her friends were Kieth, Lee Ann, Peter, and Heather?"

"Yes?" mom said confused.

"Oh, no," I said holding my head, "No, no, no, no," I said running upstairs.

Buster followed me. I sat in my computer chair and looked at the website I was on, "Kieth: holder of the water element; Lee Ann: holder of the fire element; Peter: holder of the wind element; and Heather: holder of the earth element. But that would mean...Karen was..."

Suddenly, my door closed and Buster was there, "The Master," he said.

I went wide eyed as Buster's eyes turned green and his coat turned gold, "Buster?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "Don't tell me you're surprised?"

"A little..." I said.

"Go on," Buster said, "Call Danny and Sam. Tell them this and...I know where Ashley is."

My heart stopped and quickly reached for my phone, "You better not be lying dog...wait your talking...of coarse you're not lying."

I quickly dialed Danny and Sam's number, "And the irony is," I said, "Speak was the one trick we couldn't get you to do."

Buster smirked.

_**Ashley's Point of View**_

I woke up from a nap and saw Wally wide awake. I moaned, "I don't feel so good," I said.

Wally went wide eyed, "What?" he asked.

"I don't get sick that easily..." I said, "But this...oh I need a toilet."

"Try drinking some water," Wally said, "Maybe you're dehydrated."

I slowly got off the couch and walked to the little puddle and took a sip, but just felt worse, "No..." I said holding my head feeling dizzy.

My vision became blurry then normal over and over again, "Oh.." I said feeling ready to pass out.

Wally ran up to me. Suddenly, a golden dog phased in, "Buster!" Wally yelled, "Something's wrong with Ashley."

"What!" Buster yelled, "But Vlad said...oh, dang it!" with that the dog phased out again.

Suddenly, my vision was very blurry, "Ashley stay awake," Wally said.

"I...can't..." I said and blackness consumed me.

_**Jordan's Point of View**_

That lying no good piece of cheese! He said he'd give us a week! Danny carried both me and Sam while Sam carried Nicole. Buster phased into a little cabin and Danny followed. There on the floor next to a ghost dear was Ashley, "Ashley!" we yelled in unison.

"She just passed out," Wally said, "She's still breathing."

"I don't know who to kill," Sam said, "My parents for putting her here or Vlad."

I ran to Ashley, "Jordan," Buster said, "Pick her up."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're the Master. You can heal the holders of the elements," Wally said.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, "Ashley's the holder of the water element?"

"Yes," Wally said, "She's been training for the past two years."

"Looks like Vlad's plan back fired," Danny said trying not to laugh.

I put one arm under Ashley's neck and the other under her knees and pulled her into my lap. Suddenly, I began to glow a gold color and Ashley a blue color. Once the glows disappeared Ashley opened her eyes, "Jordan?" Ashley asked.

I smiled and helped her stand up, "Ashley!" Sam yelled hugging her sister.

I looked at Danny who held the two year old Nicole, "Okay, how that happen," I asked Danny.

"I have no idea..." Danny said looking at Nicole then Sam.

Sam and Ashley broke away. Danny turned human and put Nicole on the ground and held her hand and walked up to Ashley, "Nikki, this is you Aunt Ashley," Danny said handing Nicole to Ashley.

"Ashwey," Nicole said.

Ashley laughed and hugged Nicole then Danny. I smiled, "We may want to get out of here before-"

Suddenly, the walls of the cabin melted and Hannah and Machala stood there with Vic and Jake, "The others get here..." I finished, "Run!"

Danny grabbed Sam and Nicole and phased out while I grabbed Ashley's hand and we were surrounded in a gold aura and Jake's rock attack bounced off us, "Okay time to go," Buster yelled and he and Wally grabbed us with their teeth and phased us out.

"What's going on!" Ashley yelled.

"Vlad took control of our friends who are the holders of the other elements," I said.

Ashley went wide eyed and we landed next to Danny and Sam, "Okay, now what?" Sam asked.

"Danny, you go find Vlad and see if you break the control over them," I said, "Wally, Buster go with him and protect Nikki. Ashley and I will try and hold them off...without killing them."

Buster began to glow gold and Wally blue. Suddenly, the ends of swords appeared in mine and Ashley's hands and the end of a whip in Ashley's and a boomerang appeared in mine, "You may need these," Wally said.

Ashley and I nodded and we ran off. I then remembered the stories that my family told about Aunt Karen about how she like Kieth. I looked at Ashley. Let's just hope we're not like them.

**A/N On ward to battle...in the next chapter. And please remember I stink at battles so no one kill me if it stinks! The battle will be up tomorrow. R&R Please.**


	8. The End

**A/N Okay this may or may not be the last chapter, but this will be the battle so...yeah this might not go so well. But still please try and enjoy anyway. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Jordan's Point of View**_

Ashley and I slowly walked up to Hannah, Machala, Vic, and Jake. Their eyes were a scary red color, "Well," Hannah said, "It seems Ashley's the holder of water."

"Figures," Vic said, "This happened years ago."

Ashley activated the Water Sword and Whip, "We don't want to hurt you guys," she said.

"Funny," Jake said, "Because we want to hurt you."

I activated the Light Sword, but decided against the Light Boomerang. I glanced at Ashley who seemed hesitant. Suddenly, Hannah and Machala sent fireballs at us. We deflected them with our swords. Ashley then used her whip and slapped Hannah and Machala's hands causing the fire to disappear, "Smart," Vic said then flew up, "But your little whip has nothing on wind."

Vic sent a Ashley into a tree, "Ashle-ah!" I was sent far away from Ashley by one of Jake's earth attacks.

I slid on the ground and looked at my friends. Hannah and Machala's fire was back on and Ashley had lost her whip and sword. Vic and Hannah and Machala combined their powers and surrounded Ashley in fire circle. I went wide eyed, but couldn't find my voice. Suddenly, Ashley was surrounded by a blue aura and a small wave of water came on top of our friends. The fire was out and our friends were sent a little ways away, but Ashley looked weak.

Finally, able to move I ran over to Ashley, "Are you okay?" I asked and helped her up.

"Yeah," she said, "The water was just far away. It took a lot out of me just to bring it over here and making a wave is hard enough."

I picked Ashley up bridal style and ran away from the others, "What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Getting you closer to the water," I replied.

Ashley was quiet while I ran towards the closet body of water. Suddenly, I fire ball went right over my head. I looked behind me and the others were chasing up, "How much farther Ashley?" I asked.

I suddenly tripped on a rock and Ashley and I went tumbling and landed in a river. I spit water out of my mouth and Ashley looked much stronger...and cute, even soaking wet. Focus! I quickly shook myself and looked at the others. They were smirking and glowing red, orange, brown, and white. Ashley began to glow blue and I began to glow gold. The way things were going I'm not sure if we can win. Danny, please hurry and break the spell.

_With Danny and Sam...**No One's Point of View**_

Danny was thrown into a computer followed by Sam, "Did you honestly think you could get the mind control device Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"Dada!" Nicole yelled and was on the back of Buster, "Mama!"

"So," Vlad said, "This is you daughter Daniel."

"Leave her alone!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Buster and Wally flew in the air trying to avoid Vlad. Nicole held onto Buster's neck scared, "Don't touch her!" Danny yelled and sent an ecto blast mixed with an ice blast at Vlad.

Vlad dodged the attack and sent an attack at Danny, who didn't dodge, "Danny!" Sam yelled and ran to her husband.

"Dada!" Nicole yelled.

"Now to finish you-ah!" Vlad was sent flying.

"What?" Danny, Sam, Buster, and Wally said.

"Bye-bye," Nicole said giggling.

"Was that..." Sam trailed off.

"Uh..." Danny said.

"What was that!" Vlad yelled, "Was it you Samantha?"

Before you could blink Vlad sent an ecto blast at Sam, "Mama!" Nicole yelled and Vlad went flying again.

Danny helped Sam up, "I think Nikki starting to get ghost powers," Danny said.

"Yeah, telekinesis," Sam said, "Must come from Jazz or your mom."

"Oh..." Vlad moaned and Danny took this chance and froze Vlad to the wall, "What!"

"Tell us how to break the spell Vlad!" Danny yelled.

Vlad laughed, "Only the Master can break the spell," he said, "And it'll kill him in the process."

Buster went wide eyed, "Why you little..." Buster growled.

Danny growled, "I don't trust you Vlad," Danny said, "So there must be another way and seeing how you can't break out of that unmeltable ice until you give us the real answer."

"For once Daniel I'm not lying," Vlad smirked, "I put the spell on them on purpose so that your little niece would be miserable for the rest of her little life."

Sam growled and ran at him, but Danny quickly grabbed her, "Plasmius!" Sam yelled tears falling, "You're dead!"

Danny glared at Vlad, "You're gonna be dead when we get back," he said.

Danny, Buster, and Wally phased out.

_With Jordan and Ashley-**Ashley's Point of View**_

Jordan and I went flying into a mud puddle. We coughed up mud for a few seconds, "Aw, look," Machala said, "Ashley and Jordan sitting in a mud puddle."

I looked at my friends and sent the mud at them, but Jake deflected if from him, "Mud is half earth Ashley," he said before sending rocks at us.

We ran, but were then pulled aside. I looked and saw Uncle Danny and the others, "Guys!" Jordan whispered, "Did you figure out how to break the spell?"

Sam looked away and Danny bit his lip and turned human, "What?" I asked.

Wally put his head under my hand, "Only Jordan can break the spell," Buster said.

"Great," I said petting Wally's head.

"But..." Sam said, "It,it'll kill him."

I froze, "...What..." I said.

I looked at Jordan who was wide eyed, "This is what happened to Karen," Buster said, "We thought we could stop it...I guess we blew our second chance."

My hand fell to my side, "There has to be another way," I said desperately.

"Sorry Ash," Danny said.

"We can find another way!" I said, "Right Jordan?"

"How do I do it?" Jordan asked.

"What!" I yelled, "Jordan!"

Jordan looked at me, "Ashley, I have to," he said.

I started crying and hugged him tight, "No!" I yelled, "You're the only one other than my sister and Uncle Danny who helped me with my parents."

Jordan pulled me away, "Ashley," he said, "I know there's no other way."

I cried into him, "No..." I said grabbing his shirt.

"Jordan...Ashley...come out come out wherever you are," Vic said.

Jordan grabbed my hands and pulled me off him again, "Danny," he said.

Danny grabbed me, "No!" I yelled breaking free of Uncle Danny's hold and hugged Jordan again, "I'm not leaving you Jordan," I whispered.

"Ashley," Jordan said and pulled me off him again, "I'm sorry."

I cried harder and pulled his neck down and connected his lips with mine. I felt Jordan freeze, but I really didn't care. I just wanted him to know my feelings. Suddenly, I felt Jordan sigh and wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me back. I pulled him closer and then broke away and hugged him, "Please don't leave Jordan," I whispered.

Jordan pulled me closer to him, "I'm sorry Ashley," he said, "I love you, but I have to do this."

I cried harder and Jordan handed my to Danny and I cried into him. I felt Danny transform, "Wally, Buster, take Sam and Nikki," Danny said.

I looked at Jordan from the sky and started crying again. Soon blackness consumed me.

**Little Sister**

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room in Sam and Danny's house. I turned on my side not wanting to get out of bed...ever. Jordan was gone so why even get up? I looked at my clock and saw that it was three in the morning so why even get up? Suddenly, my door opened and Nicole walked in, "Ashwey?" Nicole said.

I sat up and Nicole came over, "Can I sweep with you?" she asked.

I sighed and picked the little two year old and she snuggled into me and fell asleep. I just stared at my niece as she slept. For some reason I couldn't think about Jordan anymore. It was like Nicole being here made all sad thoughts disappear. "Could it be one of her powers?" I whispered.

I then felt sleepy and fell asleep again.

The next time I opened my eyes Nikki was still there wide awake and it was six in the morning. I sat up and picked Nicole up and went downstairs where Danny and Sam were, "Did Nikki help you feel better?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "That's a useful ghost power," I said handing Nikki to Sam.

"She also has telekinesis," Danny said.

"What no ice?" I asked shocked.

"Not yet," Danny said, "But Frostbite says she has the ice core."

I nodded and sat on the couch, "I still miss Jordan though," I said.

"It's only natural," Sam said, "But..."

I looked at my sister, "What?" I asked.

Danny grabbed me and transformed and phased out of the house, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Jordan's house," Danny said.

"Why?" I asked, "Do I have to explain what happened to him to his parents?"

"No," Danny said, "We already did this."

"Then why?" I asked.

Danny phased into Jordan's house, "Ashley?" Jordan's mom said then smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Suddenly, Buster came downstairs smiling, "I knew it was you two," he said.

"Huh?" I asked, "And where's Wally?"

"Upstairs," Buster said, "Follow me."

I looked at Danny confused and he just smiled. I followed the gold dog. I entered a room and gasped, "Jordan?" I said shocked.

"He's in a coma," Wally said, "But he's alive and your friends are home safe and sound."

I walked over to Jordan who was on his bed, "How?" I asked.

"The kiss," Buster said, "When you kissed him it somehow protected him from dying."

I ran a hand through his hair and his face turned towards my hand, but he didn't wake up, "He'll be okay right?" I asked Buster and Wally.

"Yes," Buster said, "The prophecy has been fulfilled."

My thumb rubbed his cheek, "Please wake up soon," I whispered.

I removed my hand and Jordan opened his eyes, "Ashley?" Jordan asked.

I smiled, "Jordan," I said and hugged him.

Jordan hugged me back, "Ashley," he said.

**A/N All done! No more with this story. R&R.**


End file.
